The Harlequin and his Bat
by MelodyofChoas
Summary: Merely a short and smutty fic, this is my first fanfic, be kind and review please!


The Harlequin and his Bat

Just something short and smutty. Definitely NC17, so underage don't read. This is slash so again, don't like read. I don't own Batman, (I wish) so no copyright intended, everything belongs to Nolans, DC comics etc.

Big thanks to Amanda Saitou, my wonderful Beta.

Batman/Joker

Bruce let a smirk pass over his handsome features as the Joker- who was on all fours on Bruce's huge bed- pushed his ass back against him, murmuring a litany of "come on, come on, fucker come on fuck me". Bruce checked if the lube hadn't moved from where he'd placed it, and ran both hands from the Joker's shoulders down to his ass parting the firm creamy globes he found there. He then shifted slightly and ran his tongue from just behind the Joker's balls to the cleft of his ass.

The Joker threw his head back and howled in response to this new and rather unexpected move. "What the fuck you doing Brucey?" he gasped.

Bruce grinned at the look on his lover's face. "Like it J?" he purred, "Want me to do it again?" Bruce didn't bother waiting for a response and licked all around the rosette before delving his tongue into the velvety depths. He began thrusting his tongue in and out in a parody of what was still to come, and the Joker moaned loudly and obscenely deep in his throat. Bruce thrust his tongue in as far as he could and twisted it around, then quickly withdrew his tongue, and before the Joker would gather enough wits to create a sufficiently scathing remark he had his lubed-up first finger sliding in easily, thanks to the spit already there. Bruce smiled again as the Joker moaned again and pushed himself back. "More Brucey" he gasped. Bruce didn't bother to reply, he slid his second finger in, hooked them both and made a rolling motion, smirking as he found the Joker's prostate. Bruce curled both fingers and added a third, continuing to stretch the Joker. Bruce lent over the Joker's back, which at this point had a light sheen of sweat covering it, and whispered, "Turn around Joker".

The Joker was confused, Bruce never wanted it face to face, but to be honest, they had never used Bruce's own bed for this either, it was either hard and rough against a wall in a dark alley somewhere or hard and fast in the nearest motel to where ever they happened to be. The Joker decided to stop thinking and quickly turned around, but keened with disappointment as he felt Bruce's fingers leave him.

Bruce leaned down and kissed the Joker. The kiss wasn't like their normal, it wasn't filled with bloody passion, it wasn't violent yet needy, it was… tender, almost sweet, but still filled with a smouldering passion.

Bruce gently manoeuvred the Joker's legs so they were over his shoulders. He quickly grabbed the lube and coated himself with it, smacking the Joker's hand as he leaned up to 'help'. "If you touch me, this will be over before it starts" he warned him. The Joker looked very smug at that, but as Bruce thrust into him with one long stroke his features melted into a look Bruce _much _preferred: absolute pleasure.

Bruce quickly located the Joker's prostate and set up a slow pace, languidly thrusting into him, Bruce wanted… wanted to show him what he could not yet vocalize. He looked down at him, and emerald green eyes bore straight into Bruce's own chocolate brown ones, and for what seemed an eternity, they just looked into each other's eyes and saw everything the other could not say. The Joker leant up and pulled Bruce's mouth to met his own ruined one, the kiss matching their love-making, slow and sensual.

Finally when neither could take the slow pace any longer, Bruce sped up and the Joker arched his back moaning Bruce's name. When their lips met this time, the kiss had a dangerous edge to it, both were getting desperate for release yet neither wanted this to end.

Bruce grasped the Joker's rock-hard cock and began to set a pace that would get him off, their eyes met again and Bruce leant down and whispered in his ear. "Come for me my Jack", and that did it. The Joker came, and he came _hard_, Bruce following quickly behind not being able to withstand the intense heat and grip and also the look in his eyes.

Bruce collapsed on top of his lover, and felt a slim pair of deceptively strong arms snake around his back and pull him impossibly closer. Bruce shifted his head just enough to give him a sweet goodnight kiss before the two fell into a peaceful slumber, Bruce still inside Jack and Jack still holding Bruce tightly in his arms.


End file.
